


自我介绍（试水贴）

by Dragon_li



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li





	自我介绍（试水贴）

你好 我是D妹  
虽然本人是个超级无聊的人  
但可以在LOFTER找我玩  
我的ID是dragon566  
交心，爱好，或者想让我写些什么，一切的一切都可以。  
完全是个人爱好账号，不涉及私生活，所有的内容都是发自内心的热爱。  
我写文拒绝抄袭，但抄我的梗和情节完全没问题:-D 只要不是照搬就完全ok  
遇到不开心的请找我互动吧∩_∩  
毕竟大家都是寂寞的人呢


End file.
